Tim Matheson
Timothy Lewis Matthieson ist ein US-Amerikanischer Regisseur, der bei der Fernsehserie Suits Regie geführt hat. Biografie Matthieson, geboren am 31.Dezember 1947 in Glendale, Kalifornien, begann seine Karriere 1961, im Alter von 13 Jahren, bei der Fernsehserie "Window on Main Street". Seine erste große Rolle hatte er 1964 in der Fernsehserie "Jonny Quest", wo Matthieson bis 1965 in 26 Folgen den titelgebenden Charakter sprach. Von 1965 bis 1966 an sprach er in 81 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Sinbad Jr." erneut den titelgebenden Charakter. Mit den Fernsehserien "Young Samson & Goliath", von 1967 bis 1968 und "Space Ghost", von 1966 bis 1968, synchronisierte Matthieson noch bei 2 weiteren Fernsehserien jeweils den Hauptcharakter. 1968 spielte er in dem Film "Deine, meine, unsere (Yours, Mine and Ours)" mit und lernte am Set Jennifer Leak kennen, die Matthieson am 28.September des selben Jahres heiratete und von der er sich 1971 wieder scheiden ließ. Von 1969 bis 1970 hatte Matthieson seinen ersten großen Auftritt bei dem er vor der Kamera stand, in Staffel 8 der Fernsehserie "Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch (The Virginian)". Matthieson spielte zwischen 1972 und 1973 in der Fernsehserie "Bonanza" in 15 Folgen der letzten Staffel mit und 1976 war er in der Fernsehserie "The Quest" gemeinsam mit Kurt Russell zu sehen. Sein bekanntester Auftritt bleibt aber sicherlich der in John Landis' "Ich glaub, mich tritt ein Pferd (Animal House)", wo Matthieson den geschmeidig redenden Eric "Otter" Stratton spielte und mit John Belushi vor der Kamera stand. 1979 war er in Steven Spielbergs "1941 - Wo bitte geht's nach Hollywood (1941)" dann erneut zusammen mit John Belushi zu sehen. Von 1982 bis 1983 spielte Matthieson gemeinsam mit Catherine Hicks, Rick und Amanda Tuck in der Fernsehserie "Detektei mit Hexerei (Tucker's Witch)". 1984 gab er dann sein Debüt als Regisseur bei der Fernsehserie "Chefarzt Dr. Westphall(St. Elsewhere), wobei er diese Karriere erst 1994 fortsetzte. Am 29.Juni 1985 heiratete Matthieson dann Megan Mary Murphy, mit der er drei Kinder bekam, 1986 Molly Matthieson, 1988 Emma Matthieson und 1994 Cooper Matthieson, und von der Matthieson sich 2012 nach 27 Jahren Ehe scheiden ließ. Zwischen 1983 und 1987 spielte er nur in Filmen, wie etwa 1985 in "Fletch – Der Troublemaker (Fletch)" oder "Warm Hearts, Cold Feet" mit, bevor er 1987 mit einem Gastauftritt in der Fernsehserie "Trying Times" erstmal wieder in einer Fernsehserie mitspielte. 1988 hatte Matthieson eine Hauptrolle in der Fernsehserie "Just in Time" und 1989 war er bei dem Film "Blinde Wut (Blind Fury)" erstmal als Produzent aktiv. Im selben Jahr kaufte Matthieson zusammen mit Geschäftspartner Dan Grodnik das Magazin "Lampoon", dass die beiden allerdings 1991 wieder, auf Grund schlechter Geschäftszahlen, wieder verkauften. 1991 spielte er den titelgebenden Charakter in der Fernsehserie "Charlie Hoover" und 1994 nahm Matthieson mit dem Fernsehfilm "Besessene der Macht (Breach of Conduct) wieder seine Karriere als Regisseur auf, wobei er den Film auch als Executive Producer produzierte und bis 2000 nur bei 4 weiteren Fernsehfilmen auf dem Regiestuhl saß. 1996 war Matthieson in dem Film "Die Brady Family 2 (A Very Brady Sequel)" als Roy Martin/Trevor Thomas zu sehen und 1997 spielte er in der Fernsehserie "The Legend of Calamity Jane" in 13 Folgen mit. Matthieson spielte danach von 1999 bis 2006 in der Fernsehserie "The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (The West Wing)" Senator und später Vizepräsident John Hoynes, wofür er 2002 und 2003 auch für einen Emmy in der Kategorie Bester Gastdarsteller in einer Drama-Serie nominiert wurde. Von 2001 bis 2002 war Matthieson in der Fernsehserie "Wolf Lake" in allen 9 Folgen als Sheriff Matthew Donner bzw. im ungezeigten Piloten als Sheriff Jack Kohanek zu sehen und 2002 war er in der Fernsehserie "Breaking News" in 12 der 13 Folgen als Bill Dunne zu sehen. 2002 stand Matthieson ebenfalls für den Film "Party Animals - ... wilder geht's nicht! (Van Wilder)" vor der Kamera, wobei Ryan Reynolds' Hauptcharakter Van Wilder, dessen Vater er spielte, von Matthiesons Charakter in "Ich glaub', mich tritt ein Pferd (Animal House)" inspiriert war. Ab 2003 begann er auch bei Fernsehserien Regie zu führen, sodass Matthieson zwischen 2003 und 2005 bei 9 verschiedenen Serien, wie etwa "Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch)" oder "Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case)", bei 17 Folgen Regie führte. Bei "Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case)" war er bei Folge 1 bis 11 von Staffel 2 auch Producer der Fernsehserie. 2006 drehte und produzierte, als Executive Producer, Matthieson den Fernsehfilm "Augusta, Gone" und führte auch bei einer Folge von "The West Wing – Im Zentrum der Macht (The West Wing)", in der er allerdings nicht mitspielte, Regie. Von 2007 bis 2010 war Matthieson bei den Fernsehserien "Psych" und "Burn Notice" bei 8 Folgen Regisseur und spielte von 2008 bis 2013 eine Gastrolle als Larry Sizemore bei Burn Notice. 2011 führte er zunächst bei der Folge Moralische Bedenken in Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie Suits Regie. Danach begann Matthieson seine Arbeit als Schauspieler bei der Fernsehserie "Hart of Dixie", wo er bis 2015 Dr. Brick Breeland spielte und führte dann zwischen 2012 und 2015 auch bei 8 Folgen führte. 2016 war er für einen Critics Choice Television Award als Bester Darsteller in einem Fernsehfilm oder Fernsehminiserie für seine Rolle in dem Fernsehfilm "Killing Reagan", wo er Ronald Reagan spielte nominiert. Im selben Jahre war Matthieson als Regisseur an den Fernsehserien "Lucifer" und "Person of Interest" beteiligt und 2017 drehte er eine Folge von "Taken", der Fernsehserie basierend auf der Taken-Filmreihe mit Liam Neeson in der Hauptrolle. Credits Regisseur * Staffel 1: Moralische Bedenken Filmografie * 1984: Chefarzt Dr. Westphall (St. Elsewhere, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x20) * 1994: Besessene der Macht (Breach of Conduct, Fernsehfilm) * 1995: Töte oder stirb (Tails You Live, Heads You're Dead, Fernsehfilm) * 1997: Lebendig begraben 2 (Buried Alive II, Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Agenten des Todes (In the Company of Spies,Fernsehfilm) * 2000: Hell Swarm - Die Todesbrut (Hell Swarm, Fernsehfilm) * 2003: Twilight Zone (The Twilight Zone, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x43) * 2003: Ed - Der Bowling-Anwalt (Ed, Fernsehserie, Folge 4x11) * 2003-2004: Third Watch - Einsatz am Limit (Third Watch, Fernsehserie, Folgen 4x17, 5x7 & 5x20) * 2003-2004: Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x5, 2x18 & 2x22) * 2004-2005: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (Cold Case, Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x17, 2x1, 2x8 & 2x17) * 2005: Numb3rs - Die Logik des Verbrechens (Numb3rs, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2005: Las Vegas (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x20 & 3x2) * 2005: Nemesis - Der Angriff (Threshold, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x5) * 2005: E-Ring - Military Minds (E-Ring, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2006: Killer Instinct (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x13) * 2006: Augusta, Gone (Fernsehfilm) * 2006: The West Wing - Im Zentrum der Macht (The West Wing, Fernsehserie, Folge 7x20) * 2006: Just Legal (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x4) * 2006-2009: Criminal Minds (Fernsehserie, Folgen 2x5 & 4x13) * 2007: Traveler (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x7) * 2007: Eureka - Die geheime Stadt (Eureka, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x8) * 2007: Bionic Woman (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x2) * 2007-2009: Psych (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x11, 2x2 & 3x12) * 2007-2010: Burn Notice (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x7, 2x8, 2x16-3x1, 4x1) * 2008: True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet (Fernsehfilm) * 2009: Behind Enemy Lines: Colombia (Video) * 2009: Dirty Sexy Money (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x10) * 2009: Greek (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x21) * 2010: The Good Guys (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1) * 2010: White Collar (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x1) * 2010: Covert Affairs (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1) * 2010: Persons Unknown (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x11) * 2011: Criminal Minds: Team Red (Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x10) * 2011: Suits * 2011: Criminal Behavior (Fernsehfilm) * 2011-2012: Drop Dead Diva (Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x8 & 4x5) * 2012-2015: Hart of Dixie (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x17, 1x22-2x1, 2x6, 2x22, 3x4, 3x16 & 4x9) * 2014: Wild Card - Eine Nacht in Las Vegas (Wild Card, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x1) * 2015: The Last Ship (Fernsehserie, Folge 2x3) * 2016: Lucifer (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x5) * 2016: Person of Interest (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x11) * 2017: Taken (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x3) __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Kategorie:Regisseure Seiten